


never needed anything more

by banesapothecary (komhmagnus)



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Kisses, Rain, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komhmagnus/pseuds/banesapothecary
Summary: “I get to approve any photos before they get posted."
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 15
Kudos: 146





	never needed anything more

**Author's Note:**

> hi friends!
> 
> it's been a while since i've written anything, so here's something short and sweet.
> 
> title is from august by taylor swift (stream folklore!!!)

The first thing David is aware of when he wakes is the sound of rain. It’s so loud that he thinks for a moment that Patrick is in the shower, but that theory is soon put to rest, because the second thing David is aware of when he wakes is Patrick’s weight over him.

David cracks open an eye, the bedroom so dim from the heavy cloud cover that it still looks like the middle of the night, though a quick glance at Patrick’s alarm clock tells him it’s just after 9 am. Soon, they’ll have to get up to open the store at 10, but David’s in no hurry. He’s lying on his back, with Patrick draped over his chest with his head just over David’s heart.

Normally when David wakes, it’s the other way around, with his own face pressed into Patrick’s shoulder or chest or the crook of his neck, or _anywhere_ really, so long as he’s close to Patrick. He finds he doesn’t mind the change in position, though, as he watches Patrick’s frankly adorable sleeping face rise and fall gently with David’s breaths.

It’s far more endearing than it should be, really, David thinks. Patrick isn’t even _doing_ anything except being asleep, except being so completely comfortable and at peace in David’s arms.

David knows that feeling well, now. He didn’t, before. He didn’t know what it was to trust someone so wholly with yourself and your vulnerabilities and know that they would keep you safe and love you for them. Patrick did that for him, and David hopes more than anything he always does the same for Patrick.

The small, content smile on Patrick’s still sleeping face tells him that maybe, just maybe, he’s doing just that.

Carefully, David reaches for his phone on the nightstand, unplugging it from the charger and opening his camera. He snaps a selfie of the two of them, because how could he _not,_ when his adorable husband was _asleep on him._ David wants to capture this quiet moment, and before he even takes the photo, he knows it will be one of his favorites of the two of them, right up there with the candid of them laughing and dancing as Patrick insisted on twirling him at their wedding.

He doesn’t realize the flash is on until it’s too late, though. The picture takes and is as cute as David hoped it would be, but it doesn’t take quick enough to avoid the flash waking Patrick.

Patrick makes a soft noise, the sound vibrating a little on David’s chest. He blinks tired eyes up at David, who smiles sheepishly at having been caught.

“Hi,” David whispers.

“Hi,” Patrick says in a raspy voice. His eyes flick to the phone. “I get to approve any photos before they get posted,” he teases, because it’s something David and Alexis and all the Roses, really, have said to him at some point.

David smiles, looking from the picture to his husband, still sprawled comfortably on top of him. “Oh, no,” he says softly. “This one’s just for me.”

“Does that mean I can take pictures of you sleeping anytime I want?” Patrick asks in that teasing lilt of his again, but when David meets his eyes, they are nothing but sincere and full of love.

“I suppose I could make an allowance,” David says around the sudden lump in his throat.

Patrick grins, shifting his weight off David to prop himself up on elbow. Before David can miss his presence, though, Patrick’s already moved to hover over him, lips inches from his own. “How generous,” he whispers.

David wets his lips. “I am a very generous person.” He only just manages to set his phone back on the nightstand before Patrick’s mouth is on his, and he makes a mental note to show Patrick just how generous he can be.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comments and kudos are appreciated 💖  
> you can find me on tumblr and twitter @banesapothecary


End file.
